


Vyměním barda

by kingkoblih



Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, idiot elves, zaklínač
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Když lesem táhne černý mraka ty to nechceš nechat jen tak.Crossover Zaklínače a mých OCs debilních slovanských elfů, který se odehrává před samotným dějem Idiot Elves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geralt z rivie/marigold, geralt z rivii | geralt of rivia/marigold | marigold
Series: Zaklínačova dobrodružství u Hloupoučkých Elfů [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Vyměním barda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the fekkin groupchat!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+fekkin+groupchat%21).



Geralt se neodvažoval pohnout. Z lesa, na jehož kraji stál, foukal chladný a ostrý vítr, který se mu vlezle dral až pod kápi, a který mu vháněl do očí slzy. Muž, který se zjevil z útrob lesa, stál naproti němu stejně nehybně. Byl vysoký a štíhlý a nevypadal, že by nikterak oplýval značnou silou. Zacuchané prameny blonďatých vlasů mu splývaly sotva k ramenům, a i přes to, že byly pokryté prachem, se na slunci podivně leskly. Nespouštěl z Geralta znavený, leč pozorný pohled.

Zaklínač měl ruku připravenou na rukojeti meče. Za normálních okolností by neváhal a okamžitě tasil. Včas si však všiml, že v mladíkově levé ruce spočíval šíp, jehož hrot sem tam odrazil sluneční paprsek přímo do zaklínačových očí. Neměl by šanci meč vytasit včas. Odkašlal si.

„Jste příliš daleko na západě,“ řekl chraplavě. Ostrý vítr, který ošlehával jeho obličej v posledních dnech, si vybral na jeho hlasivkách svou daň.

„A vy příliš daleko na východě,“ odvětil mladík s ledovým klidem. Geralt si povšimnul, že se tento hluboký hlas nikterak nehodil k mladíkově pohlednému obličeji. A to i přes to, že byl tento obličej značně ušmudlaný.

„Nehledáme žádné potíže. Chceme jen projet lesem,“ přešel Geralt rovnou k věci.

„Nemožné,“ odpověděl mladík, nespouštěje ze zaklínače oči.

Geralt uslyšel blížící se dusot koňských kopyt. A lidské kroky spolu s ním. Mladík se mu zadíval přes rameno, kde spatřil muže s loutnou přes rameno, který ke dvěma neznámým vedl hnědou klisnu.

„Kolik vás je?“ zeptal se mladík a upřel pohled zpět na zaklínače.

„Jen já a Klepna,“ odvětil Geralt. „A… Bard,“ procedil mezi zuby, když mladík tázavě nadzdvihl obočí.

Mezi dvěma neznámými se rozhostilo ticho. Kroky se zastavily přímo za Geraltem.

„Tvůj přítel není bojovník. Sám lesem neprojdeš.“

„O tom bych se klidně hádal,“ ozval se Marigold, optimistický jako vždy. Poplácal Geralta po rameni (ten jeho ruku samozřejmě okamžitě setřásl) a usmál se na mladíka stojícího zády k lesu. „Už zvládl horší věci než pár stromů.“

Mladík se na Marigolda ani nepodíval. Zarputile mlčel a hleděl pod Geraltovu kápi. Geralt si byl jistý, že pod ni vidí.

„Vím, kdo jsi, Geralte z Řečkovic.“

„Z Rivie,“ opravil ho Geralt, ale mladíka to nijak nevyvedlo z míry.

„Vím, co jsi zač, a vím, co dokážeš. Ale zde ti ani tvoje lektvary a čáry nepomůžou.“

Geralt si povzdechnul a pomalu si sundal kápi. Bílé vlasy se ve větru rozevlály a šlehaly ho do obličeje.

„A co když se i přesto do lesa vydám?“ zeptal se.

„Nevydáš,“ odpověděl mladík s ledovým klidem.

Marigold se za ním tiše zajíknul a Klepna nervózně přešlápla na místě. Z lesa se začaly v tichosti nořit další postavy. Jedna za druhou vystupovaly ze stínu stromů na slunce, aniž by pod jejich nohama zapraskala jediná větvička nebo jediný suchý list. Postupně se za blonďatého mladíka postavili čtyři další muži. Všichni beze slova hleděli na Geralta a jeho společníky. Dva z nich, drobní a blonďatí, třímali v rukou luky připravené k výstřelu, i když sklopené k zemi. Hnědovlasý válečník po jejich pravici měl vytasený jednoruční meč, třebaže také pouze v jakési ležérní pohotovosti. Čtvrtý, značně starší muž, zbraň neměl, ale měřil si nově příchozí s obzvláště zaujatým výrazem. Vůdce této podivně pohledné tlupy si shrnul několik pramenů vlasů z obličeje a už už se chystal znovu promluvit, když se z lesa vyřítila i pátá postava.

Drobný mladík vyběhl s panickým pištěním ze skupiny nejbližších stromů, až za ním vlály nabírané rukávy bílé košile, kterou měl nedbale rozšněrovanou u krku. Ohlížeje se zpět ve svém zběsilém úprku, vrazil přímo do klisny, se kterou Marigold nestačil včas uskočit. Běžec byl odmrštěn zpět a po pár kotrmelcích ztěžka dopadl na zadek. Kůň se ani nehnul.

Když Geralt vykročil vpřed, všichni muži naproti němu lehce klesli v kolenou a vztyčili zbraně. Geralt však jen přistoupil k otřesenému chlapci. Máchnutím ruky odehnal sršeň, která chlapce pronásledovala, a poté ho popadl zezadu za límec a vytáhl zpátky na nohy. Beze slova ho postavil před Klepnu.

„Omluv se.“

„Pardon,“ špitnul jeho drobný rukojmí. Až teď si Geralt všiml, jak mladě chlapec oproti ostatním vypadá. Také si nemohl nevšimnout, že mu zpod dlouhých světlých vlasů čouhaly špičaté uši. Několika dobře mířenými ranami oprášil chlapcova záda a pustil ho. Ten se hned rozběhl za svými přáteli, přičemž mu cestou ještě vůdce uštědřil pořádný pohlavek.

„Ty, Geralte,“ naklonil se k zaklínači Marigold, ale byl umlčen jen tichým zamručením.

„Tak to ty jsi ten slavný Geralt, co ‚zahání elfy zpátky do ohrad‘?“ promluvil pobaveně nejstarší člen výpravy.

„Ta píseň je… Při nejmenším značně přehnaná,“ zabručel Geralt. „Ale kdyby vás zajímaly okolnosti jejího vzniku, tak vězte, že pochází z pera tady Marigolda,“ zabručel. Ve skupince to zašumělo. Bojovníci jako na povel upřeli své zraky na barda a začali si mezi sebou šuškat. Hnědovlasý válečník se naklonil k jejich vůdci a pošeptal mu něco do ucha. Ušmudlaný blonďák se bez jakýchkoliv znatelných emocí opět zadíval Geraltovi do očí.

„Dovolíš, zaklínači?“

Geralt se pousmál a poodstoupil na stranu.

„Ale s radostí.“

V tu chvíli Marigold zbledl.

„A do prdele.“

Čtyři páry elfích očí se rozzářily ve slunečním světle a čtyři mladíci bleskurychle vykročili vpřed. Ještě než prchajícího barda popadli za ruce a nohy, zasypali ho všemi urážkami, které jim přišly na mysl, a to ve všech jazycích, které ovládali. Pouze jejich vůdce a nejstarší člen výpravy zůstali stát. Geralt s vůdcem na sebe dál tiše hleděli v jakémsi tichém souboji, který tmavovlasý elf nechtěl narušovat, a tak místo bezcílného postávání vyrazil ke Klepně. Než ji stačil poplácat po krku, Geralt se zprudka otočil. Elf se však jen vlídně usmál.

„Co si myslíš, že ti na ni nasednu a ujedu? Jen se klidně bav, já si zatím tadyhle s Klepnou popovídám.“

Geralt se tedy otočil zpět ke svému sokovi. Ten již schoval šíp, který třímal v ruce, zpátky do toulce. Shrnul si vlasy za špičaté uši, a ještě více tak odkryl svůj obličej. Geralt si byl jistý že svého času musel být jedním z nejpohlednějších elfů své osady. Teď však i vrstvou prachu a špíny prosvítaly temné kruhy pod očima, a ačkoliv se elf nezdál být nikterak starý (konec konců, jeho vlasy byly stále světlé a nikoliv hnědé, jako u jeho značně starších přátel), působil neskutečně ztrhaně. Vskutku prapodivný zjev na věčně mladé a půvabné stvoření.

Do hlavy ho trefila Marigoldova bota. Bard sám křičel zpovzdálí Geraltovo jméno a prosil ho o pomoc, zatímco si na něm elfí společnost vybíjela vztek. Geralt ani jeho sok tomuto hluku však nevěnovali žádnou pozornost. Hleděli na sebe, jako kdyby kolem nich byla bublina oddělující je od okolí. Vše, co vnímali, byl vítr, šumění listí a trávy, a dech toho druhého. Geralt konečně promluvil.

„Vyměním barda za toho hnědovlasého s mečem.“

„Zapomeň. Ten jediný umí být zticha.“

***

Seděl u ohně a ohříval si ruce. Udusali si malý plácek ve vysoké trávě, která je chránila před chladnou nocí a pohledy predátorů. Pravda, byli si na tak malém prostoru poněkud blíže, než by se jim zamlouvalo, ale když si měl člověk vybrat mezi bandou chlapů a umrznutím, vždycky vyhrála banda chlapů. Vítr ustal, ale teplota klesala stejně rychle, jako slunce zapadalo za obzor. Jindy by ani on pohledem na západ slunce nepohrdnul, ale dnes bylo něco podivného ve vzduchu. I ten západ slunce vypadal, jako kdyby byl zahalený v šedé mlze.

V ohni se peklo pár brambor, které s Marigoldem nasbírali cestou na východ na nestřeženém poli, a všichni v tichosti ukusovali kousky sušené ryby, které jim zaklínač s jeho značně zbídačeným společníkem nabídli. Geralta by jindy ani nenapadlo plýtvat jídlem, kterého měl sám často nedostatek. Ale podle jejich vlastních slov elfí společnost nejedla už dobré dva týdny, a tak po značném přemlouvání nakonec Radbod, vůdce elfí skupinky, svolil a nabízené pohoštění od zaklínače přijal. Sám však sotva usrkl trochu vody a odebral se do ústraní na samý okraj lesa. Hnědovlasý válečník, kterému se neustále houpal u pasu meč, jej vzápětí následoval.

„Radbod,“ zabručel Marigold. „Radbod, Radbod… To je teda pěkně podivné jméno na elfa.“ Geralt už se ani nenamáhal po něm střelit nerudný pohled. Bard se ze své prostořekosti zkrátka nikdy nevyléčil.

„Netušil jsem, že se mladý pán vyzná ve jménech,“ usmál se vlídně postarší elf, který právě prošťouchával řeřavé uhlíky dlouhou suchou větví.

„No, že bych se úplně vyznal…“ zabručel Marigold a tváře mu v záři ohně lehce zčervenaly. „Spíš jsem podobné jméno niky neslyšel.“

„To se nám stává často. Tam u vás na západě jsou jména sice libozvučná, ale nic neříkající. Postrádají ducha. Bez urážky, zaklínači,“ dodal ležérně.

„Neber si servítky,“ odpověděl Geralt a dál civěl do ohně. Elf tedy pokračoval.

„Mé jméno je Tichoslav. Tichoslav zvaný Málomluvný. Proč? Protože raději píšu a čtu, než abych vyprávěl. Bohužel pro mne jsem k vyprávění zdědil jistý talent a Radbod, který sám na vykládání není, si toho brzy všimnul,“ zasmál se. „Tadyhle je můj bratr, Jaroboj,“ otočil se na nejmladšího chlapce skupiny. Geralt moc dobře věděl že i přes jeho mladý zjev mu už klidně mohlo táhnout na stovku. Vlasy měl teď sepnuté železnou sponou tak, aby mu nepadaly do obličeje, a rybu si krájel malým ostrým nožíkem, který vytáhl kdo ví odkud. „Popere se kdykoliv s čímkoliv, aniž by přemýšlel, a rád si otevírá pusu na silnější. Skoro jako ty, barde,“ šibalsky se usmál na Marigolda a poté se otočil k posledním dvěma společníkům. Ti jejich konverzaci nijak neposlouchali a dělili se o svůj příděl jídla. Menší z nich měl světlé vlasy sepnuté do dlouhého ohonu, který mu sahal až do půli zad. Byl schoulený pod svým pláštíkem a zřejmě trpěl silnou rýmou, jelikož neustále posmrkoval. „Milorád je syn kováře a krejčího. Byl jejich vymodlené dítě, a tak má jméno, které mu bude vždycky připomínat, že ho mají moc rádi, a že by měl jejich dobrotu splácet světu jakkoliv to jde. No a vedle něj je Veselko,“ druhý elf sebou lehce škubnul, když slyšel své jméno. Geralt na něj v přítmí zaostřil. Veselko vypadal jinak než ostatní, jeho obličej byl protáhlejší a jeho pleť téměř průhledná. Pokud si Geralt dříve říkal, že Radbod byl pohledný mladý muž, s Veselkovým půvabem se to nedalo vůbec srovnávat. Vlasy měl stříbrné a rozpuštěné mu sahaly až k pasu, i přes to v nich neměl zapletené jediné smítko. A vůbec byl oproti ostatním ztrhaným elfům nepřirozeně čistý.

„Veselko je ale ze severu,“ shrnul Geralt své poznatky. „A přesto má východní jméno.“

Ve Veselkově tváři se na zlomek chvilky objevil výraz, ve kterém se mísily údiv, uznání a zděšení. Tichoslav však klidně pokračoval.

„Veselko si totiž jméno vybral sám. Připomíná mu, že je v dobrých rukou, a že ho na světě již nic špatného nečeká.“

Geralt uznale kývnul.

„No a co Radbod? Ten prostě rád bodá?“ zahlaholil Marigold s plnou pusou. Tichoslav se znovu tiše zachechtal.

„Nemyslím si, že by mu zabíjení dělalo větší potěšení než komukoliv jinému. Radbod, zvaný Zasmušilý, dostal jméno v naději, že se z něj stane slavný vojevůdce, což se více méně stalo.“

„Ale teď tráví čas s bandou průzkumníků v lese. Bez urážky,“ prohodil Geralt.

„Bez servítek, zaklínači,“ odvětil Tichoslav. „Ano, tráví čas s bandou průzkumníků, protože má jistý úkol.“

„A to jaký?“

„To ti musí říct Radbod sám.“

„A z čeho je Zasmušilý?“ optal se Marigold. Tichoslav však strategicky mlčel.

„No a co váš poslední přítelíček, ten silák s mečem, ten má taky nějaké prďácké jméno?“ zeptal se Marigold.

„Pokud se jméno Náclav dá považovat za… Jak jsi to říkal, _prďácké_ ,“ zakroutil Tichoslav hlavou. „To jsou dneska výrazy,“ pobaveně zamumlal, rozhrnul uhlíky a začal z ohně vytahovat černé brambory.

„Má přívlastek?“ zeptal se Geralt. Obecně vzato se dalo počítat s tím, že tmavovlasý elf měl v životě dost času na to, aby si přívlastek zasloužil. Nehledě na to, že se z něj člověk mohl leccos dozvědět, stejně tak jako u Tichoslava nebo Radboda.

„Náclav zvaný Nezlomný,“ odpověděl Tichoslav. „Troufám si říct, zaklínači, že si budete velmi dobře rozumět.“

„A to proč?“ napřímil se Geralt. Zadíval se přes vysokou trávu k dvojici držící se opodál. Náclav byl vysoký a štíhlý, ale i přes to bylo poznat, že má svaly hodné bojovníka. Na rozdíl od ostatních měl pleť tmavou a poznamenanou bojem, a jeho oděv se blížil brnění spíše než oděvu pouhého průzkumníka. Neustále se obezřetně ohlížel a ruku nespouštěl z rukojeti meče.

„Máte stejnou náturu.“

„A jakou já mám podle tebe náturu?“ pousmál se Geralt.

„Neptáš se a konáš. Zabiješ cokoliv a kohokoliv, ale zároveň jsi loajální a čestný. Máš chladnou hlavu, děláš jen svou práci a děláš ji pečlivě. A mimoto, rád mácháš nad hlavou stříbrným mečem,“ pohodil Tichoslav hlavou k hromadě zavazadel, která na noc sundal Geralt z Klepny. „Náclav má taky takový. Netušíme, kde ho vzal.“

„Asi tam, kde mu zhnědly vlasy,“ zahlaholil vedle něj Jaroboj.

„Prosím. Takhle o našich přátelích nemluvíme,“ snažil se ho usměrnit Tichoslav.

„A tys beztak ten svůj našel tam, kde ti vlasy zbělaly, ne?“ Jaroboj i přes varovné pohledy bratra pokračoval. Geralt se pobaveně zasmál.

Tichoslav rozdal brambory celému osazenstvu a zbytek odnesl Radbodovi s Náclavem, kteří seděli pod nejbližším stromem a tiše diskutovali. Když se vrátil zpět k ohni, zavládlo ticho, které protínal jen cvrkot cvrčků, praskot ohně a občasné zašustění listí.

„Poslyš, Tichoslave,“ promluvil po chvíli znovu Marigold. „A Radbod a Náclav…“

„Ano, barde?“

„No, oni dva, spolu... Však víš.“

Tichoslav však jen zvídavě hleděl.

„No maj spolu něco?“ naklonil se k němu Marigold.

Geralt jen otráveně zabručel a položil se na záda.

„Hele nech si to vrčení, mě to zajímá!“ ohradil se Marigold. Vedle Tichoslava se Jaroboj tiše chechtal, a dokonce i Milorád s Veselkem vypadali touto diskuzí docela zaujatí. Všichni se otočili k lesu a chvíli sledovali dvojici elfů, jak sedí těsně u sebe a zasmušile diskutuje.

„Nemyslím si,“ řekl nakonec Tichoslav.

„Ale vedeme sázky,“ zakřenil se Jaroboj. Tichoslav do něj sice šťouchnul, ale bylo pozdě. Marigold evidentně rozpoutal debatu, která byla v elfí skupince až příliš dlouho zakázaná.

„No jo, vedeme. Takhle spolu utíkaj furt,“ zahlaholil Milorád.

„Prý řeší taktické záležitosti,“ zašpital Veselko.

„Což tedy, abychom jim nekřivdili, opravdu dělají,“ dodal pevným hlasem Tichoslav.

„Ale my nejsme hloupí. Přece od soumraku do úsvitu nediskutujou o tom, že půjdem dva dny rovně a pak zahnem,“ prohlásil Jaroboj.

„A Radbod nevytasil meč od chvíle, co se k nám Náclav vrátil,“ přitakal Veselko. „Hlídá ho jako oko v hlavě.“

„Jenže taky všichni víme, že Radbod pořád ještě truchlí,“ povzdechl Milorád. V tu chvíli však Tichoslav celou debatu utnul.

„Tak to by stačilo. Dojezte a všichni spát,“ zavelel. Ani jeden z elfích mladíků si nedovolil odmlouvat. Všichni vskutku dojedli, přikryli se svými plášti a utichli. Ostatně Marigold udělal to samé.

„Můžeš v klidu spát, zaklínači,“ řekl vlídně Tichoslav, když se sám chystal ulehnout do udusané trávy. „Mohu tě ujistit, že Náclav na nás dohlédne.“

„Díky, příteli,“ zahlaholil Geralt. Ale i přes to místo spánku zíral na hvězdy, a přemýšlel, proč ho zavedly právě sem.

***

Ještě nezačalo ani svítat, když byl Geralt vytržen z rozjímání. Slyšel za sebou tiché zašustění. Ztuhnul a zbystřil všechny smysly. Šustění se neustále přibližovalo, ale Geralt vyčkával. Až když už bylo šustění až těsně u jeho hlavy, vystřelila jeho ruka vpřed. A neminula.

„Tiše,“ zašeptal Náclav, jehož zápěstí Geralt pevně svíral. Zaklínač byl zmatený, ale tmavovlasý elf, v jehož velkých očích se jako v kočičích odráželo měsíční světlo, vypadal ustaraně. Aniž by se Geralt stihl zeptat, co se děje, promluvil znovu.

„Tvůj bard,“ zašeptal a zadíval se do míst, kde Marigold ještě před chvílí spal. Teď bylo místo prázdné. Geralt se pomalu napřímil. Ale jak to? Přece by ho musel slyšet, kdyby se odebral někam pryč. Marigold byl možná ladný tanečník, ale ve tmě byl stejně neotesaný jako jakýkoliv jiný vesnický otrapa. Náclav si přitiskl prst na ústa a potichu vykročil vpřed. Geralt popadl svůj meč a následoval ho. Po Marigoldovi ale nebylo nikde ani stopy.

„To není možné,“ zabručel tiše Geralt a ještě jednou se rozhlédl kolem dokola. „Přece…“

„Bys ho slyšel? To jsem si říkal taky,“ zašeptal Náclav. „Předpokládám, že tvůj přítel nemá ve zvyku vprostřed noci odcházet.“

„Vždyť se bojí jít i v hostinci po tmě vymočit.“

V tu chvíli se ozvalo tiché zasténání a zachroptění. Geralt s Náclavem se prudce otočili k lesu. Geralt se už už nadechoval, aby na svého přítele zavolal, ale Náclav mu bleskurychle zakryl ústa.

„Ne,“ špitnul.

„Hmp…“

„Ne,“ zopakoval Náclav rozhodně a mlčel, dokud sténání neustalo. „Vím, že si tento les pamatuješ jako prázdný, zaklínači,“ řekl a konečně pustil Geralta ze svého sevření. „Ale časy se změnily. Les je plný stvoření, která sem přišla z jihu. Nemají tu co dělat, nevíme, co tu chtějí, ale jsou tu.“

„Z jihu?“

Tok Geraltových myšlenek však narušily rychlé kroky. Oba dva se opět prudce otočili. Na kraji lesa stál Veselko. Jeho vlasy se třpytily v měsíčním světle a hleděl přímo na ně. Bez jediného slova se otočil a utíkal přímo do lesa.

„Ne,“ vydechl Náclav a rozběhl se za ním, ale Geralt ho včas popadl za paži a zastavil.

„Stůj,“ zabručel. „Podívej,“ ukázal směrem k ohni. Veselko v klidu dřímal na svém místě, schoulený pod pláštěm spolu s Milorádem.

„Co to ksakru…“ ulevil si Náclav, ale v tu chvíli se z lesa ozval křik, ve kterém Geralt poznal Marigolda. Cuknul sebou, ale nakonec se udržel. Místo do lesa vyrazil přímo k Radbodovi, který spal v polosedu opřený o blízký strom. Než ho stihl zmatený Náclav zastavit, Geralt už s rozespalým Radbodem třásl.

„Jak dlouho tu jste?“ ptal se naštvaně. „Co tu máte za úkol? Odpověz mi.“

Radbod v rozespalé panice instinktivně sáhl po nožíku, který nosil připnutý k levé holince, ale Geralt mu jej z ruky vytrhnul a hodil ho ladným obloučkem Náclavovi.

„Odpověz mi, nebo ti dám k tý tvý Zasmušilosti pořádnej důvod!“ zahřímal. V tu chvíli mu však pod krk přitiskl Náclav Radbodův nůž.

„Pusť ho,“ řekl chladně. Ten tón zaklínač až moc dobře znal. Sám ho používal častěji, než by chtěl. Pustil Radboda, který se rychle vydrápal na nohy a jen se tázavě zadíval na Náclava.

„Bard je pryč,“ vysvětlil mu.

Z lesa se ozvalo další bolestné zavytí. Geralt sebou opět škubnul.

„Teď nic nenaděláš, zaklínači,“ řekl tiše Radbod. Jeho hlas byl vyrovnaný a chladný, stejně jako když spolu mluvili odpoledne. „Z nočního lesa není úniku. Cesty nevedou nikam než do záhuby.“

„Nech si ty pohádkový kecy a radši mi řekni, co tam vlastně je,“ zabručel Geralt, kterého Náclav stále držel v šachu malou leč ostrou čepelí. Radbod však mlčel.

„Máte tu nějaký úkol. Nejste obyčejní průzkumníci, na to jste až příliš daleko na západě,“ přemýšlel Geralt nahlas a dělal vše, co mohl, aby hněv, který v něm bublal, nebyl znát v jeho hlase. „A taky až příliš dobří válečníci. Máš s sebou nejsilnějšího elfa, co jsem kdy viděl. Máš s sebou severského lučištníka. A Milorád je určitě ze Spišského lesa, je mladý, ale trefí borovou šišku na tři hony. Co tu hledáte? Pro co jste přišli?“

Radbod chvíli hleděl Geraltovi do očí, ale nakonec pokynul Náclavovi, aby jej pustil.

„Jsi bystrý.“

„Poklony si strč někam a odpověz mi,“ odvětil Geralt netrpělivě. Radbod si však pouze povzdechl. Posadil se zpátky do trávy a počkal, dokud Geralt s Náclavem neudělali totéž.

„Jsme tu už třetí měsíc,“ spustil konečně. „Přišli jsme sem hledat skupinu našich průzkumníků. Neposlali domů jedinou zprávu už skoro půl roku. Tři měsíce se snažíme vymýtit veškerou havěť, která se sem nastěhovala. Bezúspěšně, jak vidíš,“ dodal zasmušile. „Zprvu jsme si mysleli, že se nám podaří les očistit. Jenže…“

„Co jste našli, Radbode?“ pobídl ho Geralt.

„Lesem se šíří černý mrak, zaklínači. Mrak, který dotykem spálí každou květinu a zničí všechno lidské v každém člověku.“

„Černý mrak?“ podivil se Geralt a otočil se na Náclava. Ten jen tiše seděl a poslouchal.

„V lese již není nic,“ pokračoval Radbod. „Ptáci dávno ulétli. Zvířata se v mraku změnila v démonickou havěť, která požírá sama sebe. V potoce teče rezavá břečka. Květiny umírají a stromy naříkají. Jediné, co v lese přežívá, je zlo.“ Zhluboka si povzdechl. „Naši přátelé jsou ztraceni.“

Geralt se ztěžka zvednul a oklepal se, když se z lesa opět ozvalo Marigoldovo úpěnlivé volání. „Jděte spát. Oba,“ dodal směrem k Náclavovi. „Pokud se tu do rána neobjevím, jeďte domů a už se sem nikdy nevracejte. A Klepnu vezměte s sebou, ať se o ni postará Milorádův otec. Ten, co je kovář.“

„Svého barda s největší pravděpodobností nezachráníš, zaklínači,“ řekl temně Náclav.

„No tak chcípnu jako prašivej pes. On mi za to stojí.“

Už se nesnažil našlapovat nikterak zlehka. Z hromady svých zavazadel vylovil pečlivě zabalený meč z ryzího stříbra a malou krabičku. V rychlosti si vyrobil provizorní louči, zapálil ji o dohořívající ohniště a vydal se do lesa. S překvapením se zastavil, když za sebou uslyšel kroky. Náclav s Radbodem pospíchali za ním, oba v plné zbroji.

„Jděte si po svých,“ zabručel Geralt, ale oba elfové na něj hleděli s děsivým odhodláním.

„Sám daleko nedojdeš,“ řekl Náclav.

„Dal jsi mým chlapcům jídlo a pití. Musíme se ti odvděčit,“ dodal Radbod.

„Hovno musíte,“ zabručel Geralt a vykročil znovu vpřed. Radbod s Náclavem však beze slova kráčeli za ním.

Čím hlouběji v lese byli, tím tíživější ticho se rozléhalo kolem nich. Nefoukal tam vítr, nešustilo listí. Všechno vypadalo přesně tak mrtvě, jak elfové popisovali. Země byla suchá a popraskaná, listí shnilé, stromy pokroucené. A do tohoto mrtvolného ticha se čím dál hlasitěji a naléhavěji ozývalo Marigoldovo úpění. Geralt se ze všech sil držel, aby nezrychloval.

„Není to on,“ zabručel Radbod. „Pamatuj. Není to on. Les si s tebou hraje. Chce tě vlákat hlouběji.“

Geralt se však jen uchechtnul. „Jo, a co křičel na vás, když jste tady byli sami?“

Nečekal žádnou odpověď, a taky žádnou nedostal. Svou uštěpačnou poznámkou vlastně jen elfům vyjádřil vděk. Není to on, opakoval si. Není to on. Zavětřil a rozhlédl se. Náclav svíral v ruce rukověť meče a čekal na zaklínačovo znamení, aby tasil. Geralt však jen zakroutil hlavou a hluboce zavrčel. Tu vůni znal. Čpěla ze všech koutů, čpěla ze země, ze stromů, cítil ji i ve svém dechu. Tu najednou Radbod tiše vydechl.

„Ale ne…“

Po zemi se k nim závratnou rychlostí valil černý mrak a zahaloval jim celé zorné pole. Geralt se otočil, ale zjistil, že se k nim tmavá hustá mlha valí ze všech stran. Nebylo kam utéct. Přitiskli se s elfy zády jeden ke druhému a tasili své meče, Radbod vytáhl luk a naslepo mířil do černé stěny před ním. Z rázu se v černém oblaku před Geraltem objevila silueta.

„Geralte!“ uslyšel Marigoldův hlas. „Pomoz mi, pro boha živého, tak mi pomoz!“

Ten zvuk drásal Geraltovy uši. Marigoldův hlas byl téměř nelidský, křičel z plných plic, tak šíleně a nepříčetně, že už to skoro ani neznělo jako on. Viděl, jak silueta klesá na kolena a chytá se za hlavu, jak se na zemi zmítá v úděsné křeči. Geralt si mohl jen představovat jak šílená muka Marigold, jemuž se z hrdla dral vysoký, chraplavý řev, v černém oblaku prožívá.

Neváhal ani vteřinu. Otevřel krabičku a vytáhl z ní lahvičku z tmavého skla. Její obsah si nalil do krku tak rychle, že se málem zakuckal a lahvičku odhodil na zem, zatímco krabička opět ladným obloučkem přistála v ruce Náclavovi. Nečekal, než začne lektvar účinkovat, a aniž by jej stačili jeho elfí přátelé včas zachytit, ztratil se Geralt ve tmavé mlze.

„Zaklínači!“ slyšel ještě za sebou naléhavý hlas. „Vrať se! To není tvůj přítel!“

Ale už bylo pozdě. Geraltovy zornice se roztáhly a začal v husté mlze rozeznávat jednotlivé tvary. Marigoldovo vřískání, které pomalu přeskakovalo v chrapot, mu pronikalo hluboko do těla a bodalo ho až u srdce. Slyšel, jak se bardovy nehty zarývají do země, jak hledá útěchu v čemkoliv, čeho by se mohl dotknout. A jak nic z toho nepomáhá.

Konečně ho uviděl před sebou. Byl to on, tím si byl jistý. Rozběhl se a v mžiku byl u něj. Marigold byl bledý jako smrt. Vytřeštěné oči upíral kamsi do dálky a ze všech sil si zakrýval uši. Geralta v černém oblaku nejspíš ani neviděl. Když se ho zaklínač dotknul, bardovo tělo celé ztopornělo, rychle zavřel oči a začal křičet ještě víc. Geralt mu chtěl vysvětlit, že se nemusí ničeho bát, že to je přece on, že je tu, aby mu pomohl, ale v tu chvíli zařval sám, když ucítil řezavou bolest v nad kotníkem. Sehnul se a uviděl blízko u země podivnou ženu. Nohy a ruce měla nepřirozeně dlouhé a svými pohyby připomínala obřího pavouka. Zpod hustých vlasů, které byly drsné a nepoddajné jako dráty, na něj civěly dvě obří tmavé oči. Žena v jedné ruce s neúměrně dlouhými prsty držela srp. Rozmáchla se a sekla znovu po zaklínačově noze, ten však tentokrát včas uhnul a nohou nemilosrdně dupnul ženě na hlavu. Ucítil prasknutí a žena zůstala ležet. K jeho uším dolehlo rychlé cupitání.

„Korduly!“ zakřičel z plných plic. „Radbode! Náclave! Korduly! Běží jich k vám nejmíň deset!“

Na odpověď však nečekal. Několik stejných potvor mu z ničeho nic zastoupilo cestu a Marigold, kterému už docházely síly z neustálé blouznivé křeče, se mu začal v mlze vzdalovat. Začal sekat mečem hlava nehlava. Kordul bylo sice hodně, ale nebyla to dvakrát nejchytřejší stvoření. Vrhaly se na něj bez rozmyslu a často se samy na meč napíchly bez jeho vlastního přičinění. I přes to jich stále přibývalo a on začínal panikařit. Marigoldovu siluetu už skoro neviděl. Cítil, jak ho srpy sekají po těle, jak se na něj sápou ruce ze všech stran. Rány to nebyly hluboké, ale bylo jich velké množství. Musel začít couvat. Po chvíli se zády srazil s Náclavem a Rabodem, kteří se snažili naslepo probít tou chichotající se vřavou. Korduly se kolem nich začaly stahovat. Geralt však neztrácel hlavu. Zhluboka se nadechnul a rukou ve vzduchu nakreslil znamení. Kolem nich se rozlinulo světlo a korduly začaly couvat.

„Dejte mi barda!“ zakřičel Geralt. Oči, nyní citlivé i na mnohem méně pronikavé světlo, ho nesnesitelně pálily. „Přineste zpátky barda!“ zopakoval. Avšak bezúspěšně. Jediné, co jeho kouzlo způsobilo, bylo, že se korduly poplašeně rozutekly. Geralt hlasitě zaklel a spustil ruku. Znamení pominulo, světlo se rozplynulo a s ním se začala rozplývat i černá mlha kolem nich. Všichni tři se zmateně rozhlíželi kolem, ale neviděli nic než obrysy stromů v měsíčním světle.

„Jdeme dál,“ zabručel Radbod, ale Geralt ho chytil za zápěstí. Znovu zavětřil. Znovu to ucítil.

„Radbode,“ zašeptal a snažil se mluvit pomalu a srozumitelně. „Jakmile se objeví, střílej, rozumíš? Okamžitě střílej.“ Radbod neodpověděl, ale natáhl luk a držel, připravený vypálit při sebemenším viditelném pohybu. Geralt zavřel oči a poslouchal. Slyšel, jak se něco sune v suchém listí. Slyšel hluboké oddechování. Slyšel chraplavý dech. Teď!

Skočil mrštně kupředu a bodnul do vzduchu. Vzduch kolem něj se zčeřil a najednou se před nimi zhmotnil obrovský muž, který sahal až ke korunám stromů. Mračil se na ně shůry a už už zvedal nohu, že Geralta zašlápne. Radbod však vystřelil včas. Vzduch se znovu zčeřil a obrovská postava s hlubokým zavytím zmizela.

„Radegast,“ vydechl upocený Radbod.

„Leda hovno,“ zavrčel Geralt. „Tady v nížině? Ten zmetek neslízá z hor. Je to jen iluze. Všechno tady je jen iluze.“

„Cože?“ Radbod zamumlal a připravil se k dalšímu výstřelu.

Geralt se napřímil.

„Tak vylez ty mámomrde! Ty prašivej hovnivále! Ty barrandienskej čuráku!“ křičel z plných plic a otáčel se dokola.

„Geralte,“ špitnul Náclav a pokusil se Geralta utišit, ale ten se nedal.

„Vím o tobě! Tvoje čáry smrděj na sto honů ty zpropadenej sráči! Tak vylez, Hansi! Jen hezky vylez a vyříkáme si to jako chlapi!“

Za jejich zády se ozval potlesk.

„Výborně. No to je krásné. Zrovna tebe bych tady opravdu nečekal, Geralte!“

Všichni tři sebou trhli. Za nimi stál starší, obtloustlý muž. Slizký buclatý obličej mu lemovaly řídnoucí prošedivělé vlasy a malá prasečí očka těkala z jednoho na druhého. Vedle něj stál medvěd. Pravý, nefalšovaný medvěd, který přední tlapou spočíval na těžce oddechujícím Marigoldovi, který tiše chrčel a nevnímal. Jakmile ho Geralt uviděl, vystřelil vpřed, ale po pár krocích se zastavil. Zdálo se, že čím byl blíž, tím větší váhu medvěd na barda přednášel.

„Správně, jen hezky zůstaň támhle s kamarády,“ zasmál se muž.

„Hansi,“ zavrčel Geralt, ve kterém kypěla žluč. „Mohl jsem si hned myslet, že je to jen další ze tvých idiotských nápadů.“

„Idiotských? Pche,“ odplivnul si Hans. „Fungoval skvěle, dokud ses tu neobjevil ty! Tihle vznešení elfové se chystali za pár dní odejít a nechat mě tu v klidu na pokoji!“

„Aby sis tu mohl praktikovat ty svoje podřadné kejkle?“ vyštěkl Geralt. „Všichni v Kruhu ví, že Hans Hagen je švindlíř a podvraťák!“

„Nemluv mi tu o Kruhu, ty murdlante,“ zamračil se Hans. „Ti usmolení čarodějníčci nepoznají užitečné kouzlo ani když je trefí přímo do čela. Což už se mi, konec konců, taky několikrát povedlo.“

Geralt vykročil vpřed, ale s Marigoldovým zasténáním se zase zastavil.

„Víš co, Geralte? Uděláme malou dohodu. Já ti dám tadyhle tvého zpěváčka a ty za to vypadneš. A vezmeš si tyhle podřadné elfy s sebou.“

„Zničil jsi celý les,“ promluvil svým hlubokým hlasem Radbod. I on, ačkoliv to na něm díky jeho klidné nátuře nebylo znát, čišel zlobou. Oči mu naštvaně jiskřily a mířil Hansovi přímo mezi oči. „Zahubil jsi všechno živé, znečistil jsi les černou magií. Za to budeš pykat.“

„Pokud tě to uklidní, můj elfí příteli, všechna zvířátka, od žížal přes srnky až po posledního strakapouda, jsou v pořádku. Jsou schovaná a je jim dobře.“

„Jo, schovává si je v brlohu,“ zavrčel Geralt. „To už je třetí les kterej se ti povedlo zdecimovat, a na co? Abys mohl ty chudáky zvířata týrat.“

„Týrat? Jsou to experimenty!“ ohradil se Hans.

„Co je to za experimenty, když jeleni s křikem běhají po lese a tahají vnitřnosti za sebou!“ zahřměl Geralt. „Dej mi Marigolda a vypadni odsud. Dám ti dvoudenní náskok a pak to nahlásím Kruhu.“

„A tobě tak budu věřit,“ zavrčel Hans. V tu chvíli však povolily Radbodovi nervy. Šíp proťal s tichým zasvištěním vzduch a zabodl se Hansovi přímo mezi oči. Zapotácel se, chvíli tupě zíral před sebe a pak se jeho tělo bezvládně sesunulo na zem, kde se změnilo v kopu pilin.

„Nuže tedy dobrá. Po dobrém to nejde,“ promluvil najednou medvěd. „Půjde to tedy po zlém. Mohli jste se vrátit v klidu domů. Nechat mi les, nechat mě na pokoji a žít si spokojeně dál. Ale vy musíte všude strkat nos. Vy, elfové, kteří si pořád myslí, že jim patří celý východ. A ty, zaklínači, co si myslíš, že můžeš kamkoliv kdykoliv vpadnout a všechno půjde podle tvého. A to panečku ne. To ne. Všichni uvidíte, že Hans Hagen je největší lesní mág tohoto kontinentu. Všichni uvidíte, čeho všeho je Hans Hagen schopen!“

Jeho hlas hřměl lesem ze všech stran a medvěd před nimi rostl a mohutněl. Drápy i zuby přerůstaly do gigantických rozměrů, až před nimi stálo obrovské chundelaté monstrum. Radbod neztrácel hlavu a okamžitě, jakmile se velikost medvěda ustálila, vystřelil. Medvěd však jediným máchnutím tlapy šíp strhnul z trajektorie. Elfové zůstali vyplašeně stát. Medvěd se pohyboval tak rychle, že ani jejich elfí oči mu nestačily. Medvěd se vrhnul kupředu, jen tak tak obřími tlapami nezašlápnul Marigolda do země. Obrovskou tlamou chňapnul po Radbodovi, kterému se na poslední chvíli podařilo vzpříčit medvědovi v tlamě svůj luk. Víc už však udělat nestačil. Obří medvědí tlapa popadla Radbodovo titěrné tělo a odhodila ho stranou. Mladý elf narazil do nejbližší ho stromu a sesunul se s překvapeným heknutím k zemi.

Náclavovy oči vzplály a s bojovým křikem se vrhnul kupředu, ovšem zaklínač jej strhnul stranou těsně před tím, než i jeho stačila smést obří medvědí tlapa. Monstrum bylo příliš rychlé a účinky lektvaru přestávaly účinkovat. I Geralt začínal být nesoustředěný a pomalý. Snažil se ze všech sil vyhýbat medvědím tlapám a mohutným čelistem. Marně hledal volné místo, kam by mohl bodnout mečem, ale když už se mu podařilo zasadit ránu, zjistil, že medvědova srst je natolik hustá, že se jí meč sotva prosekal až k holé kůži. Snažil se medvěda alespoň odlákat co nejdál od barda, který dál ležel v bezvědomí a těžce oddechoval, ale medvěd se nenechal tak lehce obalamutit. Nakonec hlasitě zaburácel a Geralt, jehož smysly byly stále ještě citlivé si bezděky musel zakrýt uši. V poslední vteřině zdvihnul ruku a podařilo se mu prstem nakreslit obranný symbol. Medvědovy tlapy dopadly těsně nad jeho hlavu, kde se zastavily. Medvěd začal do obranné bariéry bušit hlava nehlava.

Náclav všechno sledoval s děsem v očích. Ne snad proto, že by nebyl zvyklý na boj, nýbrž proto, že se mu ještě nikdy nestalo, že by byl v boji tak bezbranný. Teď, když souboj konečně zpomalil, sledoval zaklínače, kterak stojí a snaží se zapřít ze všech sil tak, aby ho medvědí tlapa nerozdrtila. Sledoval, jak se zaklínačovy nohy pomalu, centimetr po centimetru zabořují do hlíny. Jak se zaklínačovy oči pomalu navracejí do normálu. Jak zaklínač s hromovým řevem ze všech sil drží tíhu celého lesa na svých ramenou.

Pak uviděl u svých nohou krabičku. Popadl ji. Geralt si jeho rychlého pohybu všimnul.

„Náclave, uteč!“ zakřičel. „Vezmi ostatní a podej zprávu Kruhu!“

Ale to už Náclav vytáhnul z krabičky druhou lahvičku. Ve zlomku vteřiny se podíval na ni, pak na zaklínače, poté znovu na lahvičku.

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne!“

Náclav si nalil obsah lahvičky do krku.

V tu chvíli Geraltova kolena začala povolovat. Věděl, že už nezvládne medvědí tlapy déle udržet. Že Marigolda, barda, který pro něj dýchal, už nikdy neuvidí. Že Radbod zemře rozlámaný na kusy, a že Náclav za chvíli upadne do bezvědomí a už se nikdy neprobudí. Vedle něj se ozval další nelidský výkřik. Ostří zasvištělo vzduchem a malý mečík se zabodl do medvědí tlapy. K monstru se hnal Náclav, bílý jako smrt, oči velké a černé jako uhel. Zdál se být mrštný a rychlý, lehký jako pírko, a přitom silnější než kdy dřív. Ale i přes to Geraltovi neuniklo, že je jeho obličej svraštělý v bolestivé grimase. Medvěd se po něm ohnal, ale místo mrštného elfa trefil unaveného zaklínače. Tomu se zatmělo před očima a s Náclavovým křikem v uších ztratil vědomí.

Když se probudil, svítalo. Na čele mu přistála moucha, kterou roztřesenou rukou odehnal. Všechno ho pekelně bolelo, hlava mu třeštila, a trvalo mu hodnou chvíli, než si uvědomil, kde přesně je, a co tam dělá. Posadil se. U jeho nohou ležela setnutá medvědí hlava, na které se pomalu slétávaly mouchy z celého lesa. Nad hlavou mu zazpívala sojka. Zhluboka se nadechl, pach kouzelných iluzí byl pryč. Trhnul sebou. Kde jsou všichni?

Vydrápal se na nohy tak rychle jak to jen šlo a rozhlédl se. Instinktivně vykročil k Marigoldovi, který ležel na vlhké zemi a ztěžka sípal. Oddechl si. Marigold je tedy v pořádku, při nejmenším žije. Otočil se a uviděl Náclava. Ten ležel schoulený u Radboda a spočíval hlavou na jeho hrudi. Byl to žalostný pohled. Geralt se k nim horko těžko dobelhal a padnul vedle Náclava na kolena, sesunul ho z Radboda, jehož hruď se pomalu ale rytmicky nadzvedávala. To bylo dobře. Na druhou stranu Náclav nevypadal moc dobře. Jeho už tak tmavé vlasy se zdály být v kontrastu s křídově bílou pletí úplně černé. Geralt se k němu sklonil a téměř přitiskl ucho až k jeho nosu. Náclavův dech byl sotva slyšitelný. Ksakru… Zacloumal s ním.

„No tak… Tak se prober, aspoň ještě na chvilku…“ mumlal pro sebe.

„Tak mě donuť,“ zadrmolil Náclav téměř neslyšně. Svému vtipu se lehce pousmál a pootevřel unaveně oči. Geralta tížila neskutečná tíseň. Náclav musel trpět ohromnými bolestmi. A proč? Jen aby zachránil jednoho prašivého zaklínače. Podložil Náclavovi hlavu a naklonil se k němu.

„Proč jsi to proboha udělal?“ zavrčel. Vztek s lítostí se mu mísily v krvi a všechno pomalu ale jistě vyvěralo na povrch. „Říkal jsem ti, ať to neděláš, proč jsi mě neposlechl?“

„Abych zachránil les… Abych zachránil přátele… Co na tom záleží,“ uchechtl se Náclav. Unaveně zavřel oči.

„Ten lektvar je jed,“ špitnul Geralt. „Neměl jsi ho pít. Neměl jsem ho u tebe nechávat. Mrzí mě to, opravdu mě to mrzí…“ šeptal zaklínač.

„No tak chcípnu jako prašivej pes,“ pousmál se Náclav a zhluboka se nadechl. Znovu otevřel oči, které už nabyly téměř normální podoby. Ztěžka natáhl ruku, ale na tu Radbodovu nedosáhl. „On mi za to stojí.“

Geralt roztřeseně sundal oběma elfům rukavice a zaklesl Náclavovu ruku do Radbodovy dlaně. Ani jeden z nich neměl sílu toho druhého stisknout. Ten pohled naplnil Geraltovo jinak emocí prosté srdce neskonalým smutkem. Náclavovy oči se pomalu zavřely a jeho hlava klesla. Geralt nad ním smutně klečel a nebyl si jistý, co si počít. Udělat takovou chybu. Co si vlastně myslel. To měl v hlavě úplně vymeteno? To ho honba za záchranou Marigolda úplně zbavila zdravého úsudku? Jak něco takového mohl dopustit? Co se to s ním vůbec dělo?

Pak se ale zarazil. Náclav začal z ničeho nic chytat normální barvu. Geralt mu přiložil dlaň na tvář, ano, přestával být chladný jako kámen. I jeho dýchání se prohlubovalo. To snad… Pak se ale ozvalo zakašlání. Geralt sebou škubnul a pohledem zabloudil k bardovi, který se pomalu obracel na záda. Vyškrábal se tedy znovu na nohy a znovu padl unaveně na kolena vedle Marigolda. Ten zmateně mžoural kolem a mnul si bolavý krk.

„Geralte?“ pokusil se říct, ale zdecimované hlasivky mu nedovolily vykouzlit víc než jen chrčivý zvuk. Geralt popadl barda za ramena a přitáhl ho k sobě. Sevřel ho v pevném objetí a zaryl obličej do jeho ramene. Marigold byl zmatený, bolavý a unavený. Zprvu si snad myslel, že se mu i tahle příhoda zdála. Pak ale přes zaklínačovo rameno uviděl dva elfí přátele ležící nehybně na zemi. A uslyšel něco, o čem myslel, že nikdy v životě neuslyší. Geralt… vzlykal?

Ovinul paže klem zaklínače a stiskl ho tak pevně jak jen mohl. Věděl, že neexistuje nic, čím by mu mohl pomoci. Že není nic, co by mohl říct, nic, co by zdvihlo ten závoj smutku z Geraltova srdce. Věděl, že smutek se v něm hromadil už dlouho. Cítil to. A bylo jen otázkou času, kdy vypluje na povrch. I kdyby to měly být desítky, stovky let. On byl přesto rád, že to bylo právě teď a tady, s ním. Konejšivě hladil Geralta po zádech a nechal ho plakat. Nechal ho vzlykat. Nechal ho být.

Když se s Geraltem, Náclavem a Radbodem konečně vybelhali z lesa, bylo už skoro poledne. Ostatní elfové na ně s ledovým klidem čekali a nepřišlo jim ani nijak zvláštní, že se jejich vůdce s Náclavem vrátili zbití do němoty. Tedy, Náclav kráčel, ač pomalu, po svých, ale Radbod byl sotva při vědomí a blouznil. Tichoslav se ho však hned ujal a začal se základními léčitelskými procedurami, takže se mu povedlo alespoň srazit horečku. Geralt s Marigoldem ještě chvíli poseděli, aby načerpali síly, ale poté zaklínač prohlásil, že je čas jet. Musí být další den v Mědíně.

Když pomalu ale jistě připevňoval sedlo a brašny na Klepnu, která se zatím dosyta napásla, přistoupil k němu Náclav. Otřesené a bolavý, leč zdravý.

„Kdybys někdy zabloudil do Stříbra,“ řekl, „přijď nás navštívit. Rádi tě uvidíme.“

Geralt však místo odpovědi jen kývnul. Něco ho momentálně tížilo mnohem víc než budoucí dovolená.

„Náclave, já…“ ztišil hlas. „Potřebuju vědět-„

„Co jsem zač?“ pousmál se elf. „Jakto, že žiju? Proč nejsem mrtvý? Co se tam v lese s Hansem stalo?“ Geralt na něj zíral a úsměv mu neopětoval. Náclav pohladil Klepnu po čumáku. „Řekli ti ostatní, kde jsem dostal svůj přívlastek?“

„Ne.“

„Kdyby ses zeptal, řekli by ti, že jsem se před pěti lety na tři roky ztratil. A když jsem přišel zpátky, mé vlasy byly kaštanové a mé oči plné nenávisti,“ řekl a poplácal Klepnu po krku. „Jediné, co ti mohu říct, je, že jsem prošel peklem a zpátky. Jak si to přebereš, to už je na tobě.“

Geralt pozorně poslouchal. Elf mu toho moc neřekl, ale, na druhou stranu, kdo v dnešní době říkal věci na rovinu…

„Geralte,“ ozval se znovu Náclav, tentokrát o něco tišeji. „Buď na svého barda hodný.“

Zaklínač mlčel.

„Já vím, jaké to je, stát pořád ve stínu toho, na kom ti záleží nejvíc. Viděl jsem, jak na tebe kouká.“

„Příteli,“ položil Geralt ruku na Náclavovo rameno. „Jestli někdo žije ve stínu toho, na kom mu záleží… Pak mezi mnou a Marigoldem jsem to rozhodně já.“

Vyměnili si s Náclavem letmý úsměv a podali si ruce.

„Opatrujte se.“

„Vy také.“

Před samotným odjezdem ještě Veselko doladil Marigoldovu loutnu. Všichni se s úsměvem rozloučili a elfové svým novým přátelům ještě jednou poděkovali za nastolení míru v jejich lese. Podali si ruce, zamávali si, popřáli si šťastnou cestu. Ještě než se však Geralt otočil k odchodu, zastavil ho Radbod, ačkoliv podpíraný svými přáteli.

„Zaklínači, počkej ještě.“

„Ano?“

Radbod na něj hleděl s vážnou tváří.

„Vyměním barda za Jaroboje.“

„Zapomeň. Jednou v životě si chci užít Marigoldova mlčení.“

Naposledy si popřáli štěstí a Geralt, Marigold a Klepna se v tichosti odebrali na jihovýchod do Mědína.


End file.
